


Massive Morty And Supreme Summer

by MortyIsACutiePie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorkable, Fluff, GTS, Giant Male, Literature, Other, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyIsACutiePie/pseuds/MortyIsACutiePie
Summary: Morty and Summer become 60ft tall giants after accidently using the Morphizer-XE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request for furstman on deviantart.

It was a not-so busy day in town. meanwhile in the Smith household, Morty and Summer were just doing nothing in the living room. "Hey, Summer, y-you wanna go to the garage?" Morty asked. "Why would we wanna do that?" asked a curious Summer. "U-um, because I think Rick made some new invention or something, y-you know." Morty replied. and so they went in.

Meanwhile, Rick has taken Jerry in his ship for an adventure, when they land on a planet, they spot lots of alien creatures. "Rick! what are those things?!" asked a very fearful Jerry. "Th-those are the *burp* creatures that rule this planet, Jerry!" said Rick who pulled out a laser pistol and tried to shoot the alien monsters.

Back at the house, Summer and Morty were exploring the garage. when suddenly they spot a very familiar machine with a cover on it. "Oh geez, Summer, I-I think we used this before." Morty said as he put off the cover. "Wait...that's the Morphizer-XE!" Summer realized. "Remember that time Mom and I became giantesses?" "What does the button do again?" wondered a curious Morty as he pressed it. when the ray from the machine zapped the two teenagers, they destroy the garage and become 60ft tall giants!

TO BE CONTINUED...     
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml702031686']=[] 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2/4

"MORTY! What the f**k did you do to us?!" asked a shocked Summer. Suddenly, their mother, Beth comes out of the house and thought; "Oh...s**t." "U-uh w-we can explain, Mom." as Morty tried to explain to Beth but she started to lose her patience. "Great! your grandpa's gonna be upset! Should I call him?" "YES, YOU DUMMY!" shouted Morty. "Okay, I will." Beth grabbed her phone and called Rick's number.

"Hello? *burp*" Rick had answered the phone. "Dad, I know this is a bad timing, but the kids have somehow grew to 60 feet." Beth replied as Rick was shooting the monsters and protecting Jerry. "O-okay, sweetie, I-I know how to fix that kind of situation." Rick had an idea. "Um, Rick?" Jerry interupted. "I need some help with these monster thingies." "Can it, Jerry! sorry, sweetie, daddy's got *burp* work to do." Rick hung up.

"I'm very sorry, kids." Beth apoligized as the Summer and Morty were dissapointed and scared. "but don't worry, I'll find some way to shrink you two back to normal."

TO BE CONTINUED...   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml702366779']=[] 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3/4

While Beth was looking for a solution to shrink the kids back to their normal sizes, Morty was in town, offering to help people, as for Summer, she was going off to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend, Ethan.

Poor Ethan was still mutated and walikng home. when suddenly, Summer shows up and says; "Hey, Ethan! it's payback time, b**ch!" and she stomps on him like a bug, flattening the poor guy.

Summer later finds Morty literaly crying rivers of tears in a forest. "Aww,  what's wrong Morty?" she asked her little brother. "Summer, I-I was just helping the townspeople, a-and I-I killed them by mistake!" Morty whined. "Don't worry, dude, mom and grandpa Rick are going to find a way." Summer said as Morty was starting to feel alot better.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. TessMcGrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

After dropping off Jerry at his apartment, Rick was finally back home. 

Beth was, like usual, happy to see him again. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, dad!" Beth said as she hugged Rick. "Th-that's right, sweetie!" Rick replied with a smile. "Now, where are the kids?" "We're right here, Rick!" replied Morty, as he and Summer walked up to Rick and Beth.

Suddenly, one of the alien monsters that Rick missed shows up to earth. "Oh s**t!" Rick yelled in fear. "I-I think I *burp* missed one!" "Don't worry, Grandpa Rick! we'll fight it!" Summer said.

As Morty and Summer prepared themselfs to battle the monster tries to fight, but was too small, so you ran away in the city, "L-let's get him!" cammanded Morty as he and his sister chased after it. after a few hits and accidently destroying buildings, the monster was finally defeated.

A-alright *burp* kiddos, I found a cure on the machine." Rick prepared the giant kids, hit a button, and the laser shrunk them back to normal. "Also, I *burp* gave you two size shifting powers!" "YAY!" the kids were very happy to have powers from now on.

THE END!   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml702929198']=[] 


End file.
